


Surprise Toy

by jedusaur



Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey and Gerard are monogamous. He just has sex with other people sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/gifts).



> A podfic of this fic by crazybutsound can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304420).

Lindsey and Gerard are monogamous. He just has sex with other people sometimes.

"Wait, how does that work?" asks Brendon, brow furrowing. "Isn't that... not what that means?"

"Labels are defined by how we use them," Gerard explains. "We think of it as monogamy, because we think of our thirds as toys. That's why I'm telling you about this up-front. Everything has to be completely consensual, including the objectification. We'll go over everything we're going to do beforehand, but during the sex, you don't give any input unless you need to safeword. Do you want that?"

Brendon looks like a child at Christmas, which he almost is--it's just past Christmas, and Brendon is just past childhood. But he's an adult, and he knows what he wants. Gerard wouldn't offer if he wasn't sure of that.

"Yeah," Brendon whispers, eyes shining. "I want to be your toy."

***

Gerard takes the vibrator and the boy into the master bathroom and closes the door most of the way, leaving just a crack. He arranges his things, the vibrator on the edge of the sink and Brendon on his knees on the floor. He opens a drawer and takes out a the tie to an old bathrobe, which he uses to fasten Brendon's wrists to the metal hand towel ring above his head. Brendon, already naked, bows his head and stays where Gerard puts him.

Gerard unzips his pants and turns off the light. Lindsey should be home any minute now, but he doesn't know how long it will take her to come in here. It might be seconds, it might be hours.

He frees his cock from his underwear, feeling for Brendon's head with his other hand. Brendon's face is upturned when he finds it, mouth open, breathing hard. Gerard steps close and rubs the head of his still-flaccid cock against Brendon's slick lips. They part for him easily, but as agreed, Brendon doesn't do anything else. No sucking, no teasing, no fancy moves with the tongue. Brendon is nothing but a thing to fuck. He's not on his knees to be humiliated or to emphasize the inequality of their relationship; he doesn't have even that much humanity right now. He's just on his knees to bring the hole to an accessible level.

The feel of saliva and smooth slippery skin is getting Gerard hard fast. He presses his dick into Brendon's mouth, easing into his throat slowly, not out of respect or concern, just exploring the territory. He moves back and then in again harder, feeling Brendon's throat muscles give way. He can't see what he's fucking in the dark, just feels the heat and the wet, and that's good, he likes that.

A car door slams outside, then the front door. Lindsey is here now, could walk in at any moment, so Gerard tilts his body carefully to present the best view when she does. She likes to watch, but only when he catches her off her guard. If she sees it coming, she calls off the scene. She only wants it if he can truly surprise her.

He's hidden Brendon's clothes. There shouldn't be any sign in the house that anyone is here but him. He thinks he's gotten it right this time.

He fucks Brendon's mouth harder, faster, ignoring the faint sounds from below him. Sometimes things squeak when you use them hard. It doesn't bother him, or stop him from speeding up when he hears Lindsey's footsteps in the hall.

The door swings open. Gerard is looking right at her face when she flips the light switch.

She startles, jerking back suddenly enough that Gerard knows he's succeeded, then she smiles and picks up the vibrator from the sink. She doesn't do anything with it at first, just twirls it in her fingers, leaning against the wall and watching. Gerard cups a hand behind Brendon's head, between his skull and the wall, and holds him steady while he thrusts in deep.

Lindsey slips the tip of the vibrator into her pants, pressing it against her clit for a few minutes before turning it on and moaning abruptly. She rubs herself with it slowly, the hum of her toy drowning out the stifled gasps of Gerard's. They meet each other's eyes fondly, hotly, watching each other masturbate.

***

Lindsey and Gerard are monogamous. He just has sex with other people sometimes.

"Then you're not monogamous," says Frank.

"Labels are defined by how we use them," Gerard explains.

"No, dude, labels are defined by how _most_ people use them. They exist for the purpose of communication. If everyone has their own definition of a word, then there's no shared understanding. There's no point in having a word at all if it doesn't mean the same thing to different people. That's what language is."

Gerard scowls. "Do you want to have sex with me or not?"

"Yes," says Frank cheerfully. "You could have just asked that in the first place, you know."

***

Sometimes Lindsey picks Gerard up at My Chem's practice space. A couple of times, she's shown up late and they've had sex there, after everyone else has left. It's illicit and thrilling, fucking his wife at work. It's all the best parts of an office job without the downside of the office.

Today, Frank hides in the supply closet. Gerard fingers himself open with lube, then puts his pants back on and waits.

Lindsey shows up on time, but she shows up at the time Gerard told her to show up, which is technically late. He plays her the latest version of the track they've been working on, and she makes a couple of suggestions that he scribbles down on a post-it note for Ray to look at tomorrow, and then he kisses her.

She tries to straddle him in the sound producer's chair, but he stands up and presses her back over the desk. They make out while he hikes up her skirt and tugs off his own pants, then he lays her down on the desk and fucks her.

When her eyes fall closed, like they always do a few minutes before she comes, Gerard says, "Fuck, yeah." It's the signal for Frank to creep out of the closet and come up behind him to push his cock into Gerard's ass.

It hurts, even though he prepared himself, and he grunts in pain. "You okay, baby?" murmurs Lindsey.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gerard says, rubbing his hands against her breasts. "Just putting in a butt plug."

"But... your hands are both..." Lindsey opens her eyes and sees Frank standing there behind Gerard, fucking him in the same rhythm that he's fucking her.

She shrieks and comes.

***

Lindsey and Gerard are monogamous. He just has sex with other people sometimes.

Gabe slams his beer glass down on the counter and bellows, "Sign me the fuck _up_ , motherfucker!"

***

"Shit," says Gerard. "I forgot to get vegetable oil yesterday. Are we still doing that stir-fry thing for dinner tonight?"

Lindsey groans and pulls a U-turn. Gerard sinks down in his seat. He's in the back, because the front is full of canvases for her latest gallery showing. One of the reasons their marriage works so well is that they both understand when the paintings need to ride in the front seat.

"Sorry," says Gerard. "I'll just run in and grab it."

"No, no, I'll do it," says Lindsey. She doesn't add "because you always get distracted by criticizing the coloring books next to the checkout," but her exasperated smile says it for her.

The second she disappears into the store, Gerard sends a text: _now. nw corner next to the starbux._

Gabe tumbles into the car twenty seconds later. His pants are already undone, condom-clad cock peeking out through the zipper, and there is no shirt in sight. Gerard suppresses a giggle at the thought of him running across the asphalt bare-chested, clutching his slipping jeans at the crotch.

He shoves Gabe down into the footwell behind the passenger seat, just in time for Lindsey to open the front door. She hands the bottle of oil back to him and starts the car. Gerard cracks open the bottle. "Why are you--" starts Lindsey, then evidently decides that she doesn't want to know.

He dips his fingers in and reaches down to slick up Gabe's cock. While Lindsey is distracted merging onto the highway, Gabe slithers up next to Gerard, slumping down low enough in the seat to avoid being seen in the rearview mirror. Gerard moves onto his lap, easing himself down bit by bit onto Gabe's cock.

He's all the way down, asshole brushing against Gabe's pubic hair, when Lindsey pulls into the driveway and turns off the car. "What did you do with the bottle of--" she starts, turning around, and stops dead when she sees what's going on.

Gerard shimmies his hips and moans, partly at the feel of Gabe's cock inside him and partly at the look of sheer desire on Lindsey's face.

"Be loud," she says, and turns to face the front again, adjusting the rearview so she can see. She sticks a hand down her pants, eyes fixed on Gerard's in the mirror. He moans again, and she shifts her hips in a way that means she's fingering herself.

Gabe is being good, surprisingly, letting Gerard use him as planned. Gerard hadn't thought he would go along with it this easily. Gerard gets a knee under himself on the seat to give himself some leverage and starts fucking himself in earnest, bouncing faster and faster until Gabe lets out a quiet sound and his cock goes soft.

This is a problem with toys. Sometimes they don't work like they should. Gerard wanted to come on Gabe's dick, wanted to feel his muscles spasm around something hot and thick, and now his dildo is broken.

He wraps a hand around his cock and does it the old-fashioned way, skin on skin. Lindsey's eyes are still fixed on his in the mirror. He smiles at her.

It doesn't matter. Toys are fun, but they don't need them, not at all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(podfic of) Surprise Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304420) by [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound)




End file.
